


Thoughts

by Mapi_28



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I was drunk while writing this, Jealous Tsukishima Kei, Karasuno Volleyball Club - Freeform, M/M, POV Tsukishima Kei, hinata has a bright smile, in addition to watching the 2nd season of haikyuu, long live the vodka, shot for every time you read hinata, with my ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapi_28/pseuds/Mapi_28
Summary: Hinata shouyou is that kind of person to just sit back and admire her way of being, everyone felt faceless about her devotion to the sport, her strength to move on, even though she had fewer chances than the others, maybe that’s what attracted tsukishima, but what he fell in love with was his bright smile
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 17





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm sorry for the mess, I wrote it on my cell phone, maybe I'll end up deleting it, although my ex, I hope that with this episode you will see the second season again hahaha.  
> I repeat sorry for the mess, bad spelling, blame hinata for her smile, and the alcohol

While they were playing against Nekoma he saw Hinata, wondering why he insisted on doing another different attack, was he not satisfied with her weird attack?, But at the same time he did not want his to stop and be conformist, he wanted to see Hinata fly higher, than what that I already did.

He hadn't realized that Yamaguchi was talking to him, when he felt a hand on his shoulder, being pushed by Tanaka, he had lost himself in his thoughts about Hinata, how irritating. He laughed internally, Hinata was really irritating, he even wanted to take over his thoughts, how annoying he was with his bright smile, that he gave it to everyone, he looked at Hinata, and he just said "Ehhhh Stingyshima want a fight?"

He just ignored him and went to change while being followed by Yamaguchi.

While playing a 3v3 versus, with Kuroo and Lev on his team, he had to admit that he was a little envious of Akaashi and Bokuto, for the fact that they were hinata's team, but what irritated him was that hinata was I was excited by whatever bokuto-san did, every time it was, bokuto-san this, bokuto-san that is a rebound, how great, it had him irritated.  
He wondered why he was still here and was not going to sleep, ignoring those thoughts, he began to focus on hinata and what he was going to do.

He saw that Hinata was going to finish off, he knew that he was not going to get past the block, but he wanted to try to help him, he knew that he was a little stressed by his fight with Kageyama, meanwhile Bokuto yelled "Hey, they are playing dirty", but what that nobody expects is that Hinata pointed to Lev's fingers, and managed to get through the blockade, he was happy for Hinata, pride was what he felt, and maybe he had to admit that he was falling more in love with that bright smile, which he interrupted It was that annoying owl that began to congratulate him while he raised him, could he not stay still? The worst of all is that Hinata followed his stupid game.

He was about to leave and tell Bokuto to let go of Hinata, since he was no one to start touching his hair or carrying it like that, but he was interrupted by Lev's complaints towards Hinata, telling him that it was pure luck.

As Lev and Hinata's slobs began to argue, Akaashi mentioned that it was better to go to cost that the camp was not over yet and that they had many games the next day.

Tsukishima and Hinata, they stayed behind, they knew that Daichi was going to send them to bathe, since they could not sleep with the sweat on their body, while they were going to bathe, tsukishima wanted to bring up any topic of conversation with hinata, he wanted her to smile at him , he wanted to touch his hair, he wanted to hug him, carry him, maybe try to kiss those thin but tentative pink lips, he didn't know he was blushing from such thoughts until he heard Hinata's voice "Tsukishima are you sick? Why? Are you so red? Are you okay? Do you want me to call Daichi? ", question after question, isn't he breathing?

"I'm fine" he said irritably, but after a while he added "Thank you for worrying", he did not realize that he said it out loud, he looked at Hinata surprised

Akiteru opened the door and found his brother who had returned from the training ground, he saw him differently, one could say with more energy.  
"Kei, how was training ground?"

"Normal", he said without going into much detail

What happened in the bathroom...?

"Could you tell me Shoyo" he said with his bright smile, at that moment he might have responded in a bad way because of how nervous he was, but he did not want to ruin this moment, so he simply said:  
"Kei" he said whispering

"What did you say?"

"You can tell me Kei, Shoyo", he said looking at the ground, he knew he was blushing, he didn't want me to see him that way.  
Hinata didn't expect that answer, and just smiled.

If Tsukishima had had the strength to look at him, he would have noticed that Hinata was just as flushed as he was.

Tsukishima, he knew that Hinata would never reciprocate, after all compared to him, he didn't have anything extraordinary that people looked up to.

What he didn't know is that Hinata felt the same way about him, and maybe Hinata thought the same way Tsukishima did, that she felt that she wasn't enough for him.


End file.
